Golden
by BlissfullySortOfAnonymous
Summary: Maybe blonde isn't everything it's cracked up to be. Believe it or not, there's a heart beneath the curls; if it's rusty, that's a side-effect of bleaching.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**So, umm….I know I should NOT be starting yet another story right now, with so many going that I don't really intend to finish. But I've been embracing my inner girly-girl lately—hair dye, more makeup, shopping trips, etc—and it's making me extremely fond of Galinda. So you'll just have to forgive me--I couldn't resist!**

* * *

"Hold still!" I giggled, trying in vain to capture a stubborn whisp of gray hair on my mother's bobbing head.

"Galinda, it's no use." Momsie slumped back in her chair, and her giggles turned into a shriek as it started to tip. I caught the chair and straightened it, laughing too hard to speak.

"M-momsie," I managed to say, "I think your hair…is trying to tell us something. I think it's had enough."

Momsie mock-glared into the mirror at the persistent streak of grey that had resisted two bottles of blonde so far. "I am Lady Lena Arduenna, and I will not be defeated by my hair!"

I leaned over her shoulder and locked eyes with her reflection. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

I put on my most ominous voice. "You'll have to go red."

My name is Galinda Arduenna—of the _Upper_ Uplands, mind you. Don't get me wrong—I'm not arrogant. But I'm proud of where I come from. I love the parties and social events, and the grand balls and even grander ball gowns. I love giggling with Momsie about how no one would guess that our hair comes from a bottle. I even love tripping over the new 7-inch heels (just _one_ inch too high) that I bought for my going-away party—that is, when no one's around to see.

But as much as I love it here, it's time for me to leave. I've just been accepted into Shiz University—the most prestigious school in Oz. Momsie rants and raves about her "brilliant little girl" and how she knew I'd make it in, but honestly, I don't know how I pulled it off. I'm…not the brightest blonde in the spectrum, to be frank. I suppose I'll keep up somehow.

Tomorrow, all of the Gillikin will turn up to say goodbye to me, and the next morning I say goodbye to the Gillikin. That means three things: First, that tomorrow's the last time I'll see my first kiss and present boyfriend, Tal. Two-- it's the last time I'll have to deal with Isla Tierson and her gaggle of heavy-handed bleachers. And three—I have exactly twenty-four hours to learn how to walk in these shoes.

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

I'm not going to apologize for the lateness, because I do that every time and promise to do better, and then life gets in the way again and I don't. It's silly. Soooo from now on I'm just going to do my best and stop beating myself up over it. Anyway, thanks bunches to everyone who reviewed ages ago, and here's chapter 2. :)

* * *

Just as expected, everyone within a two-hour carriage ride of the Upper Uplands flounced through my front door the next evening. I'd never met half of them and never would again; that's just the way of these things. The upside to never meeting some of them again is…well, never meeting them again. The upside to never having met them before is that it takes them at least the first few minutes to decide that you're competition and they hate you.

What can I say? I'm an optimist.

During the process of greeting the masses of people that gushed through my entryway, it was not uncommon to hear my name called out. Usually it was friends who were calling. Sometimes not.

"Galinda!"

I spun gracefully on my treacherous stilettos, turning a radiant smile on the bane of my existence-- a girl whom I was convinced spent her evenings plotting how to go about strangling me with dental floss.

"Isla, dear, how _are _you?" I made a show of embracing her with my satin-gloved hands and exchanging customary air-kisses, throwing myself into the act with abandon. Everybody here was acting and everyone else knew it, though it was never openly acknowledged. Some were better at it than others, and I was better than most. I thoroughly enjoyed playing the princess, most of the time.

I took Isla's gaudily bejeweled fingers in my own and stepped back a little. "So good of you to come!"

"Why, I wouldn't _dream_ of missing this! Your ability to make a drab ballroom and a cheap gown look almost pretty is simply legend, Galinda."

I flicked my eyes downward, taking in her many rings. "As is your flair for excess. And I must say, Isla, your new shade of blonde looks almost…natural." We beamed daggers at each other for a moment, and then, thankfully, my name was called again. "Excuse me, won't you?"

My best friend, Aialia, was rushing to my rescue, her rich auburn curls bouncing vigorously as she took the quick, tiny steps made necessary by heels almost as hazardous as mine. I took her arm with dignity, and then, hit by sudden inspiration, turned back to wiggle my fingers delicately at Isla. "Do find me later, won't you dear? I fancy a little chat." This was my last chance to torment her; why not make the most of it?

Aialia and I strolled in the opposite direction, towards the front of the ballroom. "If smiles could kill…." I began in an undertone, flashing another one at the throng of people surrounding me.

Aialia grinned. "If smiles could kill, we'd every one of us be dead, and if rings were personality, then Isla Tierson's death might actually be worth mourning."

We ducked our heads together, giggling. I stifled my laughter as we bustled past the refreshment table, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Sure enough, stern old Lady Lepswitch was glaring at us from several yards away. The large mole on her bottom lip quivered.

I pulled the corners of my mouth down in determination and stuck my nose in the air. "Come, Lia." I commanded. She followed suit, and we stalked off towards the nearest exit. "Hurry!" I squealed when we got there, yanking my friend behind the curtains at the doorway and out into the hall.

"Did you see her face?" Lia gasped through another wave of laughter. "I swear she looks more like a bullfrog every time I—"

A hand curled around my shoulder, and I jerked, whirling to find a pair of chocolate-brown eyes watching me apologetically. "Sorry, Lin, I didn't mean to interrupt. I…"

A grin spread across my face. "Tallin, you came!" I had to stand on my toes to kiss him, even in my heels.

Lia cleared her throat. "I'll just leave you two alone then, shall I?" she said with a very pointed look at Tallin. She flounced back into the ballroom and was immediately accosted by three or four of her many admirers—one of the benefits of remaining single. In all honesty, I sometimes envied her freedom; I was never very good at commitment.

Tallin fidgeted beside me. "What was that look about?" I asked him.

He flushed for some reason. "Weird, huh?"

I squinted at him suspiciously. "_Yes_…" My tone demanded an explanation.

Tallin only fidgeted.

"You're nervous about something," I observed. "You're never nervous. What's going on?"

He rubbed his neck, avoided my eyes for a moment, and then finally let out his breath. "Alright, I'm just gonna do this."

And then he got down on one knee.

I don't know exactly what happened to me while I watched, frozen in shock, as he drew a ring from his pocket and took my hand. For an instant, shock gave way to flattery, and then to genuine affection--but only for an instant. Then suddenly my thoughts exploded into whirl of worries and doubts and fears so strong my head began to spin.

"Galinda Arduenna, will you marry me?"

I panicked. Reasons to accept or decline became a blur in my mind, all meshed together and too muddled and confused to sort out easily. If I said yes, there would be no Shiz. There'd be none of the excitement of meeting new people and seeing new things. I'd never have another first kiss, never feel the torturous first date butterflies. I'd never fall hopelessly in love. I'd have sweet, safe, comfortable, socially acceptable Tallin. Not that there was anything _wrong _with him--not at all. There was just…nothing overwhelmingly right about him either. Could I settle for that? Should I?

"Lin, I don't want you to leave. Stay, marry me. Please say yes."

Sweet Oz, why was he doing this to me? I looked into his face—so hopeful, so kind, so familiar. _Familiar._ How could I settle for familiar when I ached for the unknown?

"Galinda?"

I shook myself. I was breathing heavily, I realized, and my hands were shaking badly. I had to give an answer.

I took a ragged breath, prayed to Lurline that my mother would forgive me, and said,"I..I'm sorry, Tallin, but I can't. I just can't."


End file.
